Thunder storms
by Midesko
Summary: Ben and Kevin were on their way to search for more plumber kids, but when it gets late and Ben shows his fear of Thunder, Kevin pulls over and they end up in a shack for the night. BeVin rated T for lingo... don't like, don't read... oneshot


No, I don't own Ben 10 AF and the only thing I get out of writing this is just pure joy 3

I put this up on the Ben X Kevin community on Live journal and decided that it should be on here for you guys too, so enjoy!!

--

Ben watched the rain drops slide down his window and fall off the sill.  
He gave a sigh full of depression and boredom... The fifteen year old had almost everything he wanted, but... something was missing... something... Important.  
It was Summer again, and he was going with Kevin and Gwen to hunt down more plumber kids to help them defeat the DNAliens.  
He laid back and stared blankly at the white ceiling.  
"Ugh! Where are they?!" Ben sat up and continued to stare out the window. He looked over at the alarm clock on his bed stand. "Eight-thirty six... He should have been here an hour ago!"  
Kevin was the only one who could drive... and he was the only one with a car...  
Ben watched as a pair of head lights pulled up to the front of his house.  
"finally!" Ben stood up and rushed to the front door. "Bye mom!" Ben opened the door and turned to his mom.  
"Make sure you call to check in every once in awhile Ben." She smiled sadly and waved good bye as she watched her only child leave after a nod.  
Ben walked up to the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. He sat down and looked in the back seats, then at Kevin. "Where's Gwen?"  
Kevin revved the engine and drove down the street. "Couldn't go." Ben waited to see if Kevin was going to tell him why, but he grew impatient and decided to ask.  
"And why couldn't she come?" Ben was a little nervous about being alone with Kevin for a few weeks.  
Kevin shrugged. "Cram school or somethin'..." "Uh huh..." Ben stared at him for a second, then out the window.  
"Afraid of being alone with big bad Kevin?" Kevin turned to Ben and smirked. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Ben placed his elbow on the arm rest connected to the door and rested his cheek on his hand.  
Kevin frowned and looked back at the road. "What are you so pissy about?" "I'm not being pissy!" Ben turned to face Kevin as he defended himself.  
"Right..." Kevin gave a sarcastic remark and continued driving down the same road.  
A few minutes passed and they were already outside of Bellwood.  
Ben stared at the sky grimly... The light rain had become a fierce thunder storm... And Ben hated thunder...  
Kevin pointed to a bolt of lighting that was a few miles to their left. "It's gettin' closer."  
A loud crash of thunder caused Ben to jolt up. "Aww, what's the matter Tennyson? Scared of thunder?" Kevin teased him.  
"Yes, actually I am!" Ben glared at Kevin. "Calm down. I'm just messin' with you." Ben huffed and stared out the window again. "Not like you care anyways..." Ben mumbled to himself.  
Kevin pulled over and shut off the car. Ben looked at him confused. "Why did-" "You can sit there and have your little hissy fits, but don't you dare tell me that, I don't care 'bout you!" Kevin cut off Ben to speak.  
Ben had a faint blush on his face and he turned away from Kevin.  
Kevin started the car again and continued driving. 'What was that about?' Ben thought to himself as he tried to calm down his quickened heartbeat.  
Neither spoke for a few hours... It was already about eleven and Kevin decided to break the dead silence.  
"...It's getting late..." "Yeah..."  
Another crash of lighting struck a few miles away and created a large rumbling noise. Ben closed his eyes and waited for the sound to pass.  
Something caught Kevin's eye. Was it a shack or as shed?  
Kevin shrugged to himself and decided that staying there would save money... not that he was thrilled with spending all night on some bug-infested floor with Ben.  
He pulled his beloved Camaro off the road and grabbed a large duffel bag from the back seat.  
Ben questioned Kevin's judgment by raising an eyebrow at him. "C'mon."  
Kevin got out of his car and rested the bag over his head to stay dry. Ben reluctantly followed.  
He pulled up is jacket over his head in attempt to block the rain.  
Kevin picked the lock on the now confirmed shed, and entered. To his relief, there wasn't anyone there, and it was empty... dusty but empty.  
"We're gonna sleep in a shed?..." Ben's eye twitched in annoyance as he turned his head to meet Kevin's eyes.  
"Yup." Another crash shot through the air and Ben froze up. Kevin was on his knees, pulling out things from the bag.  
"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't take of your jacket."  
Ben sat down on the ground causing a large cloud of dust to rise from the floor. He took of his jacket and placed it on the floor next to him.  
"Are we sleeping on the floor?" Ben mindlessly played with his Omnitrix.  
"Nope." Ben was growing tired of Kevin's one-word replies. He watched Kevin pull out a few folded blankets and for some strange reason, an air pump.  
Kevin unfolded one of the "blankets" and stuck the end of the pump inside it.  
"Is that like, an air mattress?" "Yup." "Are you going to give me more than just one-word replies?" "Nope."  
Ben hurled his jacket onto Kevin and looked the other way. Kevin pulled of the jacket and set it down and continued to pump the mattress full of air. "You wanna sleep on the floor?" Ben pouted angrily. "No..." "Then don't be a jerk."  
Kevin completed his task and grabbed a blanket and threw it at Ben. Ben looked at him confused. "Where do I sleep?"  
Kevin rolled his eyes and walked up to him. "Stand." He commanded and Ben did as he said.  
He pulled Ben by his shirt and dragged him to the mattress. He pointed down at it and looked at Ben. "Then... where do you sleep."  
Kevin continued pointing at the make-shift bed.  
Ben's face turned pink and he pulled away from Kevin. "Whoa whoa. Wait. Back up. We have to sleep together?!" Kevin nodded unfaded by Ben's reactions.  
"I'd rather sleep in the car..." Ben looked at Kevin a bit miffed when once again, the sound of thunder echoed inside the shed. Ben subconsciously hid his face in Kevin's chest until the noise faded.  
"...You okay there Tennyson?" For some reason, Ben didn't want to move... He felt, strangely enough... safe... Not that Kevin mined him being there either...  
"Earth to Ben." Kevin flicked Ben's forehead deciding to break the moment and Ben snapped back into reality and pulled away.  
He stared to the side to hide his flustered face. He desperately tried to fit words into a sentence. "Sorry, thunder, safe, scarred!"  
"Right..." Kevin felt a bit cold now that Ben was further away.  
Ben continued to stare at the ground in embarrassment. "Let's... go to bed..." Kevin kicked of his shoes and sat down.  
Ben slipped out of his shoes and sat on the bed facing Kevin.  
'Okay, things are definitely awkward right now... Think Levin...' Kevin tried to think of a way to relieve the tension that drifted through the air.  
Fortunately, he didn't have to... The sound of thunder boomed again and Ben closed his eyes tightly. Out of reflex, Kevin pulled Ben into his chest and hugged him. 'Shit! What did I just do?!' Kevin mentally cursed at himself as he looked down at the younger boy that he now held protectively in his arms.  
Neither moved as the rolling thunder passed. Ben finally realized what happened and peered up at Kevin with a red face.  
Kevin immediately released him and stared to his side embarrassed. "Uh- I um... sorry..." Kevin turned away from Ben and hid himself under his blanket as he laid down.  
Ben's heart raced as he recalled the few awkward moments that they had shared today. 'What's going on?... Why wont my heart calm down?...'  
He turned away from Kevin and laid down. Their backs touched slightly, creating a small amount of warmth between them.

--  
The sound of thunder roared and woke Kevin. To his surprise he found out that he rolled over while he was asleep... and so did Ben...  
He blushed as he looked at the boy that seemed to have his face hidden in Kevin's chest.  
Ben squirmed around and made awkward moans and groans. Kevin's face turned a deeper red as he felt Ben's leg brush lightly against him.  
'Calm down Kevin... Thank of somethin' else...' Kevin tried to force different images into his mind, but they all turned into thoughts of Ben. 'What the hell!?'  
Kevin didn't know what to do. 'Shit shit shit! I do NOT like this brat!'  
All of his thoughts vanished as Ben grabbed onto Kevin's shirt as he mumbled things.  
'Is he havin' a nightmare?...' Kevin sighed. 'I'm gonna hate myself for this...'  
He wrapped his arms around the smaller teens body in attempt to make his nightmare secede.  
It seemed to work since he noticed Ben had loosened his grip on his shirt and he looked peaceful. 'Idiot...' Kevin thought to himself.  
'You're actually cuter than Gwen when you're asleep...' He finally accepted the fact that he like Ben... But he knew that it would only be an unrequited love thing...  
More thunderous echoes came from the lightning, which seemed to be louder than before...  
"Nngh... stupid lightning..." Ben spoke softly as he awoke. 'Shit shit shit shit shit!' Kevin cursed at himself for not retrieving his arms before Ben woke up.  
Ben's eyes widened when he realized that he was staring at Kevin's chest. Kevin tried to play it safe by acting asleep.  
'Are Kevin's arms around me?!' Ben looked up at Kevin and studied his face. "Faker..." Kevin frowned and opened his eyes to meet Ben's.  
"I know this looks bad Ben... B-but you were havin' a nightmare and uh I dunno I tried to calm you down I guess." Kevin spoke quickly, trying to explain his uncomfortable situation before Ben either yelled or hit him.  
Ben looked back at Kevin's chest. "C-can we stay like this for a little longer?..." Kevin was shocked.  
"B- Wh-...s-sure..." Kevin tightened his grasp on Ben. 'I guess this is as close to him as I'll ever get... Oh well... This is okay for now...'  
"I'm not sure why, but... for some reason... I feel... I dunno, safe, when you're around me..." Ben didn't quiet understand his own feelings toward the older male, but he wanted to explain himself.  
"Ben... I-" Kevin was interrupted by the sound of thunder. 'It's gettin' closer...' Ben peaked up at Kevin shyly. "...You?..." He wanted to know what Kevin was going to say.  
"I-I think the storm is gettin' closer." Kevin managed to find a quick way to cover up what he was really going to say.  
"O-oh..." Ben said with disappointment. But why was he hoping for Kevin to say something else?  
The thunder crashed even louder and Ben jumped. Kevin held Ben protectively.  
"Why are you so scared of thunder anyways?" "...I don't know, but I am." Ben held on to Kevin's shirt and tried to move closer to him.  
Ben looked at Kevin embarrassed. "Sorry..." Kevin stared at him. "Don't apologize for havin' fears and weaknesses... It's what makes us human...Er.. human slash aliens..."  
Ben smirked at him obviously pleased with his reply. "Wanna try goin' back to sleep? Or do you wanna try and outrun the storm?"  
On one hand, Ben hated thunder and wanted to avoid it at all costs... But... on the other hand... he didn't want to move... He actually liked being held by Kevin of all people...  
'I like him...don't I?...' "Well Ben?..." Kevin raised a brow at him, awaiting his decision.  
"Too tired..." Ben wanted to stay like this forever if he could...  
"Alright then... But I wanna roll over..." "..." Ben sighed as he wriggled out of Kevin's arms and stood up to change spots.  
He laid back down where Kevin had been and looked up annoyed at Kevin. "Happy?"  
"Sure, why not." Kevin hastily pulled Ben into a hug. "Wah!" Ben gave a half yell as he was pulled towards the ex-con.  
Ben relaxed as Kevin's body heat warmed him up. 'Hmm... I can't hear the thunder anymore...'  
There was still a loud thunder storm going on but all Ben could hear was the sound of Kevin's breathing and his heart...  
"So you do have a heart." Ben teased.  
"What's that Ben? I can't hear you over the sound of your own nagging." "H-hey! I don't nag!"  
"Uh huh, yeah, suuuure." Ben pouted and decided to drop it.  
"...How 'bout we play I ask you, you ask me?..." "Whatever..."  
"Alright then... Which alien is your favorite in the Omnitrix?" Ben thought for a second... "Either Swamp-Fire, or Jet-ray..."  
Kevin smirked. "'Kay... now you ask me somethin'..." Ben thought for awhile... "Who's your best friend?"  
"You." Kevin answered quickly. "Everyone else I know is just some one I do business with."  
"Oh... Well If it matters... You're my closest friend too...I guess..." "Gee How sweet." Kevin sarcastically remarked.  
"When was your first kiss?" Kevin eagerly gave Ben a new question.  
"..." "Well?..." "...Never..." Ben blushed and looked down. "Aww, Benny's so innocent." Kevin chuckled.  
"Do you like me?!" Ben hid from Kevin while he quickly threw the question at Kevin. 'Crap! Why did I ask that?!'  
Kevin didn't respond so Ben looked up at him sadly. "...yeah..." Kevin looked away as his face turned red.  
Ben's heart leaped and raced from excitement. "N-now you ask something..." Kevin didn't look at Ben when he spoke.  
"...Who do you like?..." Ben smirked. "I'll give you a hint... You know him better than anyone else..."  
"Ben, I only know you..." Kevin was still surprised to find out that Ben had feelings for a guy.  
"Thats not true Kevin... You know yourself, don't you?" Kevin's eyes widened as he realized that his feelings were being returned.  
"You mean..." Ben nodded. "That you like..." A second nod. "And it's me?..." Ben smiled widely as he nodded again.  
"You can't take that back you know..." "Kevin... Do me a favor." "Hmm?" "Shut up."  
Ben pulled himself closer to Kevin's face and Kevin closed the small amount of space that separated them by crashing his lips with Ben's.  
Tasting a small hint of salt, Kevin pushed onto Ben even harder and he let a free hand travel under Ben's shirt and around his torso.  
A large crash of thunder interrupted them and Ben hid his face in Kevin's chest.  
"I hate thunder!" His complaints were mumbled as he spoke in Kevin's shirt.  
Kevin retrieved his hand and placed one on Ben's head and the other around his waist.  
'Stupid storm!' Kevin cursed at the storm since he now had almost no chance of getting any farther with Ben tonight.  
"If we hop in the car now, we could probably out run it." Kevin spoke and Ben peered up at Kevin.  
"Kay..." Kevin stood up and so did Ben. They packed up as quick as possible and ran into the Camaro.  
Kevin started the car and sped down the road, occasionally glancing at Ben.  
"I-I'm f-fine..." Ben shook and hid underneath one of Kevin's jackets, enjoying the familiar scent of Kevin.  
It took less than an hour to escape the storm that brought them close together.  
Kevin pulled over into a hotel parking lot. He looked at Ben without cutting the engine.  
"Wanna stay here tonight?" Ben smiled at Kevin. He didn't care where they stayed as long as it wasn't near the storm.  
Kevin shut of the car and grabbed a few things out of it. After locking the car Ben and Kevin managed to get a room.  
Ben collapsed on the bed and sighed happily. "No more thunder!" Kevin shut they door and it automatically locked. He got on the bed and pinned Ben down. Ben blushed as Kevin kissed him.  
"Now then..." Kevin grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pried it off of his body.  
He then licked the creek of Ben's neck and Ben shivered.  
"Shall we continue?" Kevin smiled playfully and Ben shyly placed his arms around his neck.  
"Alright..."  
It didn't matter what happened next, but Ben felt that, as long as Kevin was finally his and his alone, that he could survive anything... Even a thunder storm.


End file.
